


last to fall

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Series: 2018 Whumptober Ficlets [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: Falling is the first and last thing he remembers for a long, long time. Written for Day 9 of Tumblr's 2018 Whumptober.





	last to fall

Flashes of light, there and gone faster than he can blink; a kaleidoscope of colors that swirl up and around and around and around him; ice crystals on his fingers, in his lungs, in his eyes, freezing and suffocating and blinding more than the darkness ever could.

He tumbles end over end through an endless, writhing Void, and when he isn’t screaming, he wonders how he got here.

-

A scatter of stars in the corner of his vision; the darkness has grown larger now, with fewer lights and colors to stave off its encroaching hunger.

His heart beats in time with the ringing in his head; the stars go from distant pinpricks to vast spheres of heat that he is flung past too quickly to appreciate.

Amorphous shapes shoot past at blinding speeds, and he doesn’t have long to wonder about them, either; one approaches too rapidly for him to do anything but gasp in one icy breath before

**_impact_ **

Rock cracks apart beneath him, spiderwebbing across the entire asteroid as his vision whites out entirely. What remains of his body, the ribs and legs and spine and arms, splinter into fragments inside him. His throat is raw and bloody; he can’t scream anymore.

‘ _Thor_ ,’ he thinks blindly, desperately; he doesn’t remember who or what that is. ‘ _Thor please-_ ’

The nebulous agony cuts off, and he sinks down into a new kind of oblivion.

-

Later, later, later – much later, when he is found and brought aboard a ship he cannot see and surrounded by monsters he does not know, but before he has so much to regret for centuries to come-

Falling is the first and last thing he remembers for a long, long time.

He wishes, after, that it were the only thing he could ever remember.


End file.
